In liquid crystal display panels, a pair of substrates arranged facing each other are joined with each other via a sealing member for enclosing a liquid crystal layer. A spacer is interposed between the pair of substrates so that the substrates are held and separated with a predetermined gap therebetween.
For example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 discloses a flexible liquid crystal display panel including two film substrates and a sealing member which is provided around a side portion of a gap layer to seal the gap layer. A liquid crystal is enclosed in the sealed gap layer. The integrated film substrates can be freely bent. The gap layer includes liquid holding portions which, when the film substrates are bent in the shape of a curve, hold an extra amount of the liquid crystal which is moved toward the ends of the curve. PATENT DOCUMENT 1 also describes that this liquid crystal display panel can substantially prevent a defective gap of the liquid crystal due to curved bending, thereby providing a curved surface shape without hindering liquid crystal display.